Fighting Love
by ShadowTeenGirl
Summary: Tigress has been trying to fight her feelings for Po. But she is in love with him but is too afraid to tell him. Will she tell him or will her hardcoreness prevent her from being with her Dragon Warrior? Find Out and please review


Disclaimer: I do not own any Kung Fu Panda Characters

Fighting Love

It was a beautiful full moon night at the Jade Palace. Tigress was sitting at the Peach Tree thinking to herself. In her paw was a white Tiger Lillie and she stared at it in a sad way. Po gave her the flower just a few minutes ago and the memory was making her heart hurt. _Flash back scene: "Hey Ti look at the stars they are so pretty" Po said while on his back as Tigress was on her back looking up at the sky. _

_ "Yeah Po there are pretty", she agreed with a smile on her face. She looked over at Po and just felt so happy to be with him. He was looking up at the sky with such a peaceful look as if nothing in the world was bothering him. It really scared her because she almost lost him when they went to Gong City but seeing him here with her made her feel happy. She was in love with him and he was only a few inches from her. All she had to do was scoot closer and say three little words "I love you". Instead she shivered a bit not from the cold but from fear. _

"_Hey Ti are you okay?" Po asked in a concerned tone. He looked over at her with a worried look and it touched her heart down to it's core._

_ "I am just cold", she said lying through her teeth but Po bought it for he trusted her._

_ "Well if you are cold I can warm you up", he said calmly._

_ "How?" she asked with a little suspicion in her voice. He just gently picked her up and set her on his stomach and wrapped his arms around her to block the wind from touching her. _

_ "Is this okay Ti or do you feel uncomfortable?" Po asked for he wanted her to feel safe and everything._

_ "No I feel just fine Po", Tigress said but in all honesty. Her heart was racing a mile a minute for she liked being in his arms for he made her feel safe. She didn't have to be hardcore all the time around him. She could show her soft side and he wouldn't tell a soul. One time late at night she woke up from a nightmare of Po dying and not coming back. She began to cry and when Po came in she grabbed him by the fur and sobbed on his shoulder. Po was shocked but he held her tightly and rubbed her back as he calmed her down. She was too scared to let him go so he put her on his stomach and they slept on her bed. But when she woke up the next morning Po was gone and she freaked but relaxed when she saw him in the kitchen making breakfast. Now here she was again in his arms and never wanting him to let her go. A tear fell from her face but she wiped it away before Po noticed. _

_ "Well it is getting late do you want to go to bed?" Po asked as he got up. _

_ "No I will be in soon", Tigress said. _

"_Okay but don't stay out too late wouldn't want you to catch a cold", Po said gently. She blushed for he cared so much about her. Po spotted a flower in the grass and saw that it was a Tiger Lillie. He picked it and gave it to Tigress._

_ "Here Ti this is for you", Po said sweetly._

_ "Thanks Po this is my favorite flower", Tigress said with a smile._

_ "I know just wanted to give it to you so I could see your pretty smile", Po said. "Well good night Tigress sweet dreams", Po said as he walked back toward the Palace. End Scene._

So, here she was holding a simple flower in her hand as her heart ached. She wanted to run to him and say she loved him. But she couldn't love him for he was Po so kind and loving full of hope. And she was Tigress a cold hearted hardcore fighter that only cared about being a better fighter. She was a monster and she had to accept that. Monsters don't get wonderful guys like Po but loneliness. Po never called her a monster for he didn't believe she was one. Even when she was cruel to him and she finally said she was sorry he acted like her words were no big deal. She couldn't believe it she called him a fat stupid lazy panda that didn't belong here and he should leave before dawn and all this other stuff. Yet to him it was no big deal. When she apologized he said she didn't have too that everyone was entitled to their own opinion and when he first came to the Jade Palace he knew he didn't belong and that he was fat, stupid and lazy. But he worked his best to prove her wrong to Tigress Po was the bigger person by far for he never held her words against her. Which made her feel even guiltier and she wished he would have yelled at her or something but he just smiled and waved it off. In her mind she didn't deserve him and she was trying to be hard core but it was harder than it looked. Then a song came to her as she began to sing.

_If there's a prize for rotten judgment_

_I guess I already won that_

_No man is worth the aggravation_

_That's ancient history, been there, done that!_

Then she tossed the flower to the ground but three bluebirds showed up and started to sing.

_Who'd'ya think you're kiddin'_

_He's the Earth and heaven to you_

_Try to keep it hidden_

_Honey, we can see right through you_

_Girl, ya can't conceal it_

_We know how you're feeling and_

_Who you're thinking of_

The littlest blue bird picked up the flower and tried to give it back to Tigress but she just waved the bird away and sang again.

_No chance, no way_

_I won't say it, no, no_

The birds began to dance on the branch as they sang the next verse.

_You swoon, you sigh_

_Why deny it, uh-oh_

Tigress rolled her eyes as she sang another verse.

_It's too cliché_

_I won't say I'm in love_

A tear rolled down her face when she tried to find love when she was young and how every time she got hurt.

_I thought my heart had learned it's lesson_

_It feels so good when you start out_

_My head is screaming get a grip, girl_

_Unless you're dying to cry your heart out_

_Oh _

She began walking to the lake where they made statues of the Kung Fu Masters as well as the Furious Five and the Dragon Warrior. The birds flew after her as they sang again.

_You keep on denying_

_Who you are and how you're feeling_

_Baby, we're not buying_

_Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling_

_Face it like a grown-up_

_When ya gonna own up_

_That ya got, got, got it bad_

Tigress looked at all the statues as she sang another verse. Finding it harder and harder to fight her love for Po but she would succeed.

_Whoa; no chance, no way_

_I won't say it no, no_

She found herself tripping on a rock and grabbing something and seeing that it was a statue of Po. He was smiling at her and she leaned into his chest smiling. The birds noticed this and began to sing.

_Give up, give in_

_Check the grin you're in love_

Tigress heard that verse and immediately backed away from the statue of Po and shook her head as she sang.

_This scene won't play_

_I won't say I'm in love_

She walked away from the statues but the birds followed her singing another verse.

_You're doin flips read our lips _

_You're in love_

Tigress turned to the birds with an annoyed look as she sang to them.

_You're way off base_

_I won't say it_

_Get off my case_

_I won't say it_

She was back at the Peach Tree leaning against the trunk looking away from the birds and folding her arms. The birds were back on the branch and sang again.

_Girl, don't be proud_

_It's OK you're in love_

The littlest blue bird still holding the Tiger Lillie in it's beak flew over to Tigress and she smiled and took the flower from the bird. Then she sniffed it as she sang the last verse.

_At least out loud_

_I won't say I'm in love_

Tigress smelled the flower as she looked up at the sky with a dreamy look in her eyes. "Hey Tigress you okay?" asked a voice. Tigress looked over to see Po standing just a foot away from her. He heard some noise and went on up to the Peach Tree to see if Tigress was okay.

"Uh yeah Po just fine", she said nervously.

"Okay I will just go", Po said sadly. Then he turned to leave but then made a fist and turned himself around. He walked over to Tigress and said" Look Tigress if I seem a bit overprotective or whatever I am sorry. But I want you to know that I really care about you", he said gently holding her paw. He looked her in the eyes and said in the most loving tone", I just want to let you know that if you need anything don't be afraid to come to me. I may not always have answers but I will always be there for you. Because Tigress I love you and I want you to know that". Then he smiled at her and then released her paw. "I'll just go now", Po said as he was kicking himself for telling her that he loved her for now she will hate him. Tigress stood there in shock but snapped out of it as she ran after Po. She touched his shoulder as he turned around to face her.

Po wait I need to tell you something too", she said softly. She was scared to death but if Po could admit his feelings to her then she could tell him. "You are my best friend Po and I know I wasn't always nice to you and I am really sorry. But I want to let you know no one makes me feel the way you make me feel. You make me feel accepted and wanted. That I can tell you anything and you will never tell anyone and how you make me feel safe. What I am trying to say Po is that I love you too", Tigress said as tear fell from her face. She looked at him and when she saw his smile her fears vanished.

"I been wanting to tell you that forever and to do this", Po said as he kissed her lips. Her eyes widened but soon they closed as they eased into the kiss. He held her tight as she held him and Tigress was thinking that telling Po she loved him was the best decision she ever made. And on that full moon starry night two hearts became one forever.

The End

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoy this story and please review. Till next time.


End file.
